


Carry Me Through - Artwork

by Twisted_Slinky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Art, Big Bang Art, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for pamymex3girl's story "Carry Me Through." Made for het_bigbang. Featuring Dean Winchester/Emma Swan wallpaper, banner, and icons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me Through - Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pamymex3girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamymex3girl/gifts).



For het_bigbang, I made pamymex3girl a few pieces for her crossover story ["Carry Me Through"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/943297/chapters/1840227).  Don't you just love Emma/Dean? Check out her story.

 

~*~

~*~

~*~

~*~

Thanks for viewing!


End file.
